


Знаки воинского различия

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Chastity Device, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Предупреждения: Хэндджоб, пояс верности, АУ, ООСКраткое содержание: Реформе обмундирования посвящается. Господам адмиралам вместе с новой формой раздали и еще одно, не заметное постороннему глазу украшение, которое крайне мешало им жить.
Relationships: Anton Ferner/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 7





	Знаки воинского различия

Антон следил за размышлениями высочайшего начальства с ленцой и некоторым нетерпением. Неделя и так была долгой. В пятницу вечером хотелось принять ванну и отдохнуть, а не торчать в адмиралтействе.  
Оберштайн же не торопился настолько подчеркнуто, что не cразу, но Антон понял сковывающее его внутреннее напряжение. Стало интереснее. Оберштайн всегда был некой недостижимой вершиной, которую Антон пока так и не смог покорить, хотя не сказать, чтобы не пытался. С другой стороны, какой же это спорт, если все дается легко?  
— Фернер, — выдавил из себя Оберштайн, примерно на пятом круге вокруг стола. — До меня дошли слухи… — Оберштайн замолчал, погрузившись в исследование кактуса на подоконнике.  
Антон замер. Какие слухи могли дойти до высокого руководства понятно, но что ему за это будет… Наказание? Поэтому Оберштайн не знал, как начать разговор о следственном разбирательстве? Маловероятно. Может быть, другая, более щепетильная просьба?

Господа адмиралы получили свои знаки воинского различия в индивидуальном порядке вместе с комплектом формы нового образца. Пока Лоэнграмм был маршалом, все высшие воинские чины скрашивали короткие отпуска телесными развлечениями. Теперь же Райнхард издал приказ, что до наступления мирного времени адмиралы должны думать исключительно о делах государственных, игнорируя требования плоти, которая, как известно, слаба.  
Украшение было довольно тяжелым, для ежедневного ношения не слишком удобным и изрядно охладило пыл их превосходительств, лишив одного из немногих доступных удовольствий.  
Будучи контр-адмиралом, Антон тоже получил подобное украшение. Хитрый электронный замок поддался с трудом, но стоило один раз подобрать код, как дальше его можно было открывать хоть дистанционно. На сервер отправлялся код устройства, в обмен на который сервер генерировал одноразовый ключ. Ключ действовал около 60 минут и, пожалуйста, отдыхай. Через час замок закрывался автоматически, а учитывая периодические проверки, лучше было, чтобы он был надет.

Слухи неизбежно поползли, и первым к Антону в кабинет пришел контр-адмирал Байрляйн. Все то время, пока Антон возился с замком, Байерляйн краснел и отводил взгляд. Винить его в этом маленьком нарушении устава Антон не согласился бы никогда. Дело молодое.  
Маршал фон Ройенталь пришел вторым. Он был черен лицом, грозен видом, и всю процедуру простоял, как если бы наблюдал за передвижением вражеских войск в особо значимом районе. С трудом удержав смех, Антон принял заверения в том, что родина его не забудет, по крайней мере пока Ройенталь маршал его величества.  
Дальше процедура стала рутинной и из высшего командного состава пока держался только Оберштайн. Он вроде бы пытался подобрать Райнхарду невесту, решив проблему таким образом, но успехов не достиг, поэтому генштаб был крайне недоволен. Все же решение Антона было временным и не очень комфортным для всех. Кому охота просыпаться в два часа ночи, потому что его превосходительство вдруг узрел супругу, выходящую из ванны в игривом пеньюаре, и воспылал страстью. Кому захочется срочно набирать номер, а потом укладываться в норматив?

— Так вот, — откашлялся Оберштайн, — до меня дошли слухи, что к прочим вашим талантам добавился талант специалиста по электронике.  
Антон улыбнулся и кивнул. Можно было и так сказать. У него было множество достижений во всяких разных областях, и он бы с удовольствием их продемонстрировал.  
— Вы не могли бы оказать мне услугу, — тяжело вздохнул Оберштайн. — Мне кажется, что устройство облегает слишком плотно, но мне бы не хотелось тревожить военных врачей по столь ничтожному поводу.  
— Конечно, — Антон снова довольно улыбнулся. — Предлагаю пройти в мой кабинет, потому что мне будет нужно некоторое оборудование.  
Оберштайн кивнул, в чем-то даже обреченно.

***  
— Итак… — Антон довольно потер ладони, чтобы пальцы были теплыми. — Я все сделаю сам, можете сложить руки за спиной, если вам так будет удобнее стоять.  
Оберштайн подчинился, вызвав в Антоне теплую волну возбуждения. Стоило, наверное, снять собственную сбрую, но для этого будет другое место и время.  
Он расстегнул на Оберштайне брюки, высвободил член в тяжелом футляре. Серебряная львиная голова скалилась, готовая напасть. Подключиться к электронному замку не составило труда, и через пять минут он был снят.  
Решив не отказывать себе в удовольствии, Антон взял яички в ладонь, будто убеждаясь, что все получилось правильно, потом осторожно высвободил их и стянул украшение. Оберштайн все еще стоял с руками, сложенными за спиной, только закрыл глаза. Его член стремительно увеличивался в размерах, и Антон провел по нему ладонью, а потом еще раз, еще, немного быстрее, пока Оберштайн не дернулся всем телом. Струя оказалась густой и плотной.  
— Обычно я просто расстегиваю замок, но считайте, что это было мое вознаграждение.  
Пока Оберштайн не успел опомниться, Антон быстро надел сбрую обратно и застегнул брюки.  
— Первый раз лучше надеть обратно почти сразу, чтобы удостовериться, что не прошел сигнал о нарушении режима. В некоторых видах деятельности излишняя осторожность не повредит. Зато, если в ближайшие сутки ни у кого не возникнет вопросов, то процедуру можно будет повторить.  
Оберштайн медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел Антону прямо в душу. По крайней мере ощущение были сравнимы с тщательным досмотром и опять вызвали легкое возбуждение.  
— Вы заняты завтра вечером? — ровно спросил Оберштайн, как будто речь шла о планировании совещания, и это не его сперма подсыхала на полу.  
— Я могу уделить вам время, — усмехнулся Антон.  
Глаза Оберштайна сверкнули красным, наверняка от негодования. В воздухе разлилось будоражащее чувство опасности. Субботний вечер обещал быть крайне приятным.


End file.
